peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel November 1989 Lee Tape 52
Tape ; Name *Peel November 1989 Lee Tape 52 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989-11-xx *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) Tracklisting *Sunshine Power: It's Too Late (12") Sing A Song SAS M1 likely 16 November 1989 *King Tubby: Casanova Dub (album - King Tubby's Special 1973-1976) Trojan TRLD 409 20 November 1989 *MD Connection: Magic Feet (album - Tracks That Move Ya) Muzique MR-003 20 November 1989 *Arabian Prince: Gettin' Down (album - Brother Arab) Orpheus D1-75614 / EMI America D 175614 20 November 1989 *snippet *Kevin Seisey: Stark Raving Mad (album - Stark Raving Mad) Big World BWLP2 20 November 1989 *snippet *Adventures Of Stevie V: Dirty Cash (Money Talks) (Sold Out Mix Edit) (12" promo - Dirty Cash (Money Talks) Mercury 875 803-1 20 November 1989 *I, Ludicrous: Britische Architect (album - A Warning To The Curious) Rodney, Rodney! RODNEY 2 20 November 1989 *Elvis Hitler: Ballad Of The Green Berets (album - Hellbilly) Restless 7 72346-2 20 November 1989 *Jordan Chataika & His Sisters: Dishiwa Denga 20 November 1989 *Alan Martin interrupted by Bobby Knutt: I'm Following Sheffield United (2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection 20 November 1989 *Twin Hype: For Those Who Like The Groove 20 November 1989 *Arabian Prince: Gettin' Down (album - Brother Arab) Orpheus D1-75614 / EMI America D 175614 21 November 1989 *King Tubby, Observer Allstars & Aggrovators: Rasta Locks (album - King Tubby's Special 1973-1976) Trojan TRLD 409 21 November 1989 *Def Jef: Etta Droppin' Science On Drums (12" - Droppin' Rhymes On Drums) Delicious Vinyl 612 939 21 November 1989 *Tangerine Dream: Rubycon Part 1 (portion of) (album - Rubycon) Virgin V2025 21 November 1989 *Shuk Richard & His Louisiana Aces with Marie Falcon: Le Cote Farouche De La Vic (v/a album - Cajun Music - The Early 50's) Arhoolie 5008 21 November 1989 *MD Connection: Frantic Machine (LP - Tracks That Move Ya) Muzique MR-003 22 November 1989 *King Tubby, Observer Allstars & Aggrovators: Dubbing With The Observer (LP - King Tubby's Special 1973-1976) Trojan 22 November 1989 *Prince Of Dance Music, L.B. Bad: The True Story Of House Music (12") Nu Groove NG-033 22 November 1989 *A.F.C. Bournemouth & Foursite Saga: Here Comes The Cherries (v/a album - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection 22 November 1989 *MC Hammer: Ring 'Em (album - Let's Get It Started) Capitol 22 November 1989 *MC Hammer: Cold Go M.C. Hammer (album - Let's Get It Started) Capitol 23 November 1989 *U.S. Bonds: Quarter To Three (LP - Dance 'Til Quarter To Three With U.S. Bonds) Legrand 23 November 1989 *I, Ludicrous: Moynihan Brings Out The Hooligan In Me (LP - A Warning To The Curious) Rodney, Rodney! 23 November 1989 *Peregoyo Y Su Combo Vacana: Asi Es Mi Tierra (LP - Tropicalismo) World Circuit 23 November 1989 *3rd Bass: Oval Office (LP - The Cactus Album) Def Jam 23 November 1989 *Bill Boyd And His Cowboy Ramblers: Barn Dance Rag 23 November 1989 *Jungle Brothers: What "U" Waitin' "4"? (LP - Done By The Forces Of Nature) Warner Bros. 23 November 1989 *3rd Bass: Product Of The Environment (LP - The Cactus Album) Def Jam 27 November 1989 File ;Name *1989-11-xx Peel Show LE052 ;Length *1:36:46 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE052 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes